


Safe and Sound

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Harry Potter Dies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 如果哈利没有神奇地复活。





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

金妮·韦斯莱有很多理由可以后悔：后悔没有更坚持地参加战斗——没能与她的所有家人和同伴一同奔赴战场；后悔没有紧跟在哈利身旁——没能在长达一年的分别后陪伴他度过最后的时光；后悔……没有多回头看一眼。

　　  
真相无从知晓，但从事后的某个时间点起，金妮开始坚信自己的本能所感知到的。　　

对城堡的第一次蹂躏结束，伏地魔假作仁慈地给予了反抗者们一小时，用以“体面地安置死者，治疗伤员”，于是所有人冷却沸腾的热血、停下冲锋的脚步，审视周围的满目疮痍。金妮记得自己拭去血污时牵扯额上伤口的痛感，她拖着沉重的身躯走过残损的城堡——曾以为永恒的庇护所，视线所及遍布伤者与尸骸。  
　　  
那是她这辈子最不愿想起的记忆。  
　　  
她在那个受伤的女孩——她叫什么来着？莎拉？——身旁蹲下。莎拉的年纪比她还小些，侧腹流着血，在疼痛和恐惧中抽泣，低声呼喊着妈妈。  
　　  
“我想回家。我不想再战斗了。”  
　　   
这句话咒语般击中了金妮，她瞬间濒临崩溃，苍白的安慰哽咽在喉头。  
　　  
然后一股暖流注入她的身体，令她近乎荒唐地感到，一切都会好的。  
　　  
她本该知道哈利就在不远处凝视着她，用那双清澈却饱经苦难的绿眼睛。她本该起身呼喊他的名字，张开双臂奔跑试图从虚空中捕捉他的轮廓——他一定穿着隐形衣，这是她没有找到他的唯一解释。金妮从10岁起就能在挤满人的热闹房间里仅凭直觉一眼识别出哈利的存在，这是她的超能力。但她当时没有理会自己的直觉，选择了莎拉分享那股力量，因为后者比她更需要。她告诉莎拉大家都会没事，这一切会很快结束，她马上就可以去见自己的妈妈了。  
　　  
金妮选择了莎拉，而哈利注视着她，像一直以来那样给她力量，然后在她度过难关之后走向了自己的终结。  
　　  
独自一人。  
　　  
金妮从来没有试过一个人做任何事。作为最受疼爱的小女儿和唯一的妹妹，她的家庭足够大到使她在整个成长阶段都有父母和兄长的陪伴；她漂亮又出众，从不缺少好人缘；她飞行天赋超凡，深谙在球场上如何与队友合作；她领导D.A.的战斗，身边有全部邓不利多军的成员支持。  
　　   
她想过自己会死——这可是战争，谁没想过呢？——可从没想过独自一人，所以她不去想哈利走向禁林时的情景，那会令她再度崩溃。  
　　   
整整两个学期，她记得自己是如何在卡罗兄妹整夜的折磨后颤抖着双手翻开第二天的预言家日报，察看是否有哈利的讯息；一次又一次的一无所获之后又是怎样用坚定到虚假的声音告诉周围的人这代表哈利还在战斗，伏地魔拿他无可奈何。  
　　   
“他会回来的。”她一遍遍重复直到自己也如此相信，“回来带领我们与把食死徒赶出霍格沃茨，拯救我们。”  
　　   
拯救我。  
　　  
紧接着一切就在那晚结束了，哈利回来了，他死了。  
　　   
金妮记不得后来的一切是怎么发生的，一切似乎停止在了他自禁林深处出现的那一刻。哈利软绵绵地躺在海格怀里，眼镜歪斜，胳膊垂落下来晃动着。伏地魔血红的眼睛和蛇一般的面孔、倒下的纳威身上有火在燃烧、食死徒发出刺耳的嘲笑……这都无关紧要，只是模糊拼图中的些许碎片罢了。  
　　  
而她现在她还活着，没有缺胳膊少腿；凤凰社也还在，尽管失去了一半的核心成员。弗雷德的死带走了全部的笑声，可韦斯莱家却是幸运的，他们在这场战争中只失去了九分之一。  
　　 

很奇怪，从马人和小精灵加入、战局陷入僵持到金斯莱发出撤退的讯息，金妮没有一秒想到哈利。她架着昏迷的丹尼斯到达邓不利多为最坏情况设立的安全屋，随后便忙于照料伤员。又过了一小时罗恩才鲜血淋漓地出现，那时充满她大脑的念头也只有狠揍那个让她险些以为自己又失去了一个哥哥的混蛋。  
　　  
直到她看到罗恩死死护在怀里的东西。  
　　  
“我不能把他留在那里，金妮。”罗恩哑着嗓子，湛蓝的眸子周围布满血丝。“我不能。”  
　　  
脚下的地面分崩离析，一切都结束了。再也没有人会出现，会拯救。  
　　  
再之后，确切来说，她此时此刻是在安全屋里一个简陋的独立房间。这里只有一个人、一具躯体、以及一盆清水。金妮不知道自己为什么硬要接下——甚至可说是抢过——这个任务，也许是因为想要强迫意识的每个部分相信这个事实吧。可效果并不算好，至少她脑子里塞满的这所有念头，没有一个与死亡相关。  
　　   
她脱去哈利的袍子，动作庄严而神圣，心里想的却是哈利该会有多么窘迫。少年瘦削而苍白的身体裸呈在她的眼前，被她持着浸了清水的软布用近乎爱抚的方式擦拭，细数上面的每一处褶皱和伤疤。她记得两人交往的那短短的几周里，哪怕她是在那些最亲密旖旎的时刻将手伸进他的衬衫，哈利的脸都会涨得通红——说实话，这也是她如此热衷于那样做的原因之一。而且她知道，那绝对不代表他不喜欢。  
　　  
她用手指清理比记忆中长了一些的黑发，拂去上面的沙土，再游戏似的试图把它们压服下去。它们弹起来，仍不屈不挠地支楞着，组成了她熟悉无比的轮廓。金妮笑了，她想如果这个发型能挺过他姨妈的剃刀、自己母亲带水的梳子和魁地奇球场上的暴雨的话，那一定也不会被死亡所打倒。她记得他们热吻时自己是怎样同等地抱怨和喜爱着它们在自己额头和手掌下扎人的触感，程度也许只略低于他不时就忘了刮的胡茬。  
　　   
她给哈利穿上凤凰社能找到的最好的衣服，将他的双手交叠在胸前。等她离去社员会用咒语保存他的身体、加固整个房间，确保他能安睡直到他们将他送回父母的身边。他是那么想念他们，那思念强烈到她时刻能从他的脸上眼睛里看见它留下的刻痕。  
　　   
最后，她吻上那两片已经褪去血色的唇，与他前额相抵。这是个纯洁、绵长、安慰似的吻，她感觉哈利的嘴唇逐渐温暖起来，因干燥而有点粗糙，却十分柔软。金妮一直相信人的品质与这个人的嘴唇有着某种神秘的联系，哈利则是最好的论据。生活在他身上强加的太多苦难与责任给了他间歇性的暴躁和严厉，可他内里却仍旧柔软，准备好了接纳、付出感情……和牺牲。  
　　   
他、罗恩和赫敏在长达一年的流亡时间里究竟做了些什么仍旧只有少数人得知，在人心惶惶、希望尽丧的时刻也从不缺对曾经偶像的诽谤。金妮知道自己何其幸运：她仍旧坚信英雄为何献出生命，明白爱与信仰的永不消亡。  
　　  
金妮离开了哈利的双唇，最后一次深深注视着他。绝不沉湎于无止境的杀戮和疯狂，也绝不为了厌倦争斗而投降——她知道支持这誓言的一份平静来自何方，有的东西生离带不走，死别同样。  
　　  
转身打开门锁的刹那，低语在她的耳边响起。  
　　   
“如果这一天真的到来了，你一定要好好活下去。你一定要和爱你的人在一起，活到很老很老。”哈利的吐息带着阳光的暖意和雨后青草的芬芳，黑湖在他专注的绿眼睛里投射出粼粼波光。  
　　  
“因为不管多久，我都会等着你。”  
　　  
（全文完）


End file.
